Mimi and Roger 10 years later
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Mimi and Roger realize that being Married 10 years kinda sucks and that they know Mark alittle to well. R


Disclaimer: I only own my RENT tickets for philly

Note: This is based off of an Aladdin Parody from SNL featuring Rosario Dawson which you can find here .com/watch/53458/saturday-night-live-aladdin if you copy and paste it.

_Singing will be typed like this in italics _

It's been 10 years since Roger and Mimi got Married and Well things arent exactly going to well.

"Happy Anniversary Mimi" Roger told his wife of 10 years as they sat down in a booth at the Life Cafe

"Oh Roger this is amazing" Mimi told him "I can't believe we finally get to eat here alone without Mark or Collins or Maureen"

"Don't even mention them tonight!" Roger told her "It's all about us tonight" he told her as he zoned out

"Roger!" Mimi yelled "Quit spacing out! what are you even thinking about?"

"Nothing..." Roger told her

"No I know that look it's something" Mimi "Tell me"

_"I can Hardly believe it's been 10 years already....." Roger sang "Now tell me Mimi did you imagine Married life like this?" _

Mimi just looked at Roger like she knew exactly what he meant and she did

_"Fighting in front of Friends....." Mimi Sang "Never having food has it only been 10 years cause it feels like 85!" _

Everyone stopped eating to look at Roger and Mimi who just kept singing

_"The Spark is gone! How did we let things get so bad? We'd love to call it quits but we have kids! shoulden't we have already died of AIDS? but until we do....I guess were stuck in this charade" _They sang at the top of their lungs

"I remember your songs used to be alot better then this" Mimi told him "With your one song glory and tight pants and guitars and stuff....."

"Well I guess I've been busy with the extra weight Mark and I brought into the loft" Roger told her "Ya know? With you quitting the catscratch and Mark working overtime to pay for heat and me selling songs?"

"Extra weight?" Mimi yelled "I've had 3 kids! what's your excuse for putting on the pounds?"

"Stress!" Roger yelled "I'm an artist! so is Mark! some of us in the loft have JOBS!"

"I wish you could hear yourself right now!" Mimi

"Yeah?" Roger asked "Well I wish I was dead but obviously havin AIDS wasent enough to kill me!"

"So why diden't you come home last night?" Mimi asked taking a sip of wine

"I'm a songwriter! some of us have Jobs Mimi!" Roger yelled

"Please" Mimi glared at him "If it weren't for me and my eyes you woulden't even have a song!"

"Worst song I ever wrote!" Roger yelled

"Another thing" Mimi yelled "If it weren't for me you would still be obsessing over April in your house or fucking Mark!"

"He's a good kisser!" Roger yelled

"Your an idiot!" Mimi yelled

_"I could of had a Career!" Mimi sang _

"Oh please" Roger sighed

_"I could have went back to school! My teacher said I had promise!" Mimi sang _

_"They say that to everyone just so they won't drop out!" Roger sang back _

_"Your just mad I won't show you my song book!" Sang Mimi _

"I don't wanna see your stupid song book!" Roger replied

"Well I don't wanna come home to see Mark passed out in our bed with you!" Mimi yelled

"Give him a break!" Roger defened him "Collins and I are the ones who burned his bed as a joke it's not his fault"

"He coulden't sleep on the couch?" Mimi asked "He was supposed to stay in our bed 2 weeks tops! it's been 10 years! and he never stops filming and making sex jokes and jerking off in the bed"

"Ok then Mimi if you hate Mark so Much then answer me this" Roger asked "How come one of our kids has Blonde hair and blue eyes and eye sight problems!"

Mimi Banged her head off the table and sighed

_"I slept with Mark!" Mimi sang "It was the worst sex of my life! he made me make camera noises and then talked the entire time! and then fell asleep and fell on the floor" _

"Yeah I know the camera noises you mean" Roger agreed as he grabbed Mimi's hands "So baby what do you wanna do?"

"Well we can't get a divorce" Mimi told him "To expensive"

_"I guess were stuck...." Roger sang _

_"Until the kids..." Mimi sang with him _

_"Go off too...." Mimi and Roger sang _

_"Work the streets...." Mimi sang _

_"Join a band...." Roger sang_

"WHAT!" Roger and Mimi both yelled

"I'm not having my kids working the streets!" Roger yelled

"Well there not joining a band!" Mimi yelled

"Ya know....I also had sex with Mark" Roger admitted

"Yeah I know" Mimi told him "I saw the videos"

"Really?" Roger asked "Did I turn out good? I diden't think that was my best Angle..."

"Better then Mine" Mimi told him "You should see mine..."

"Alright" Roger agreed "Mark put the kids to bed anyway so we can ask Mark to show us the tape"

"Alright lets go" Mimi agreed as she grabbed Roger and Walked out the door on the way to the loft


End file.
